


A Stinky Situation

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dangerous, F/M, Shower Sex, please don't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ahh, my love for putting characters in awkward situations will never cease. Sara has had a rough day on Kadara and unfortunately, it shows and smells but she wants to see Reyes. Reyes cannot believe someone so beautiful is capable of smelling SO bad, so he takes Sara home and lets her use his shower.Ship: Sara Ryder/Reyes VidalFandom: Mass Effect: AndromedaFor the Kink: Shower Sex





	A Stinky Situation

Sara spent the better part of her day on the outskirts of Kadara Port. First, she chased down a signal that she was fairly certain led her to a group of junked out potheads. Then she decided to try her luck at tracking down Remy. She had heard the group Remy had run off with were bad seeds but she hadn’t expected to show up and find the place strewn with human remains. Cannibals? In Kadara Port? And after all that, she traversed through the sulfur pits to find a few missing people. To say she stunk would be the understatement of the century… decade… year? Time was irrelevant, what was relevant was the fact that she was supposed to meet up with Reyes on her return to port. She couldn’t show up looking and smelling like she did but she’d have to bypass Tartarus on her way to the Tempest. She was sure if she did so, he’d assume she was blowing him off. 

Liam and Vetra complained about the smell all the way to the gates, telling her they would have to give the Nomad a thorough scrubbing before they’d even consider getting back in the vehicle. Sara couldn’t blame them. When you can smell yourself, you know there is a problem. 

“So, I’ll meet up with you guys later. I’m just going to pop in and say hi.” She gestured to the door of the club.

“Uh hu, pop in and say hi. We all know you are going in there to snuggle up to your little thief.” Vetra mocked. “Though, I don’t think he’ll want to do much snuggling once he catches a whiff of you.” Vetra placed her hand over her face and made a slight gagging noise before sauntering off with Liam on her heels. 

Sighing, knowing Vetra was right but not wanting to leave Kadara without at least seeing Reyes, she made her way through the doors. People turned their noses up at her as she walked by. This was nothing new. She was the Initiative’s Pathfinder. But his time the looks of disgust had nothing to do with her rank or allegiances and everything to do with the odor that followed her like a cloud. 

She reconsidered going through the doors to Reyes’ “office”. This wasn’t exactly the impression she wanted to leave behind. Who knew how long it would take her to get back to the port? As she was standing around, shuffling her feet outside the door, it opened to reveal a lovely Asari. Her skin was green, as opposed to the usual blue and her visage was quite striking. She was lean and carried herself with an air of authority. Curiosity more than anything else pushed her past the Asari and into the connecting room. 

“Who was that,” Sara asked, with a possible hint of jealousy in her tone. 

“Noone you should concern yourself with.” Reyes flicked his wrist as if dismissing the already missing Asari. 

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot awaiting a better answer. 

“Really, she’s no one. She just wanted to hire me for a job.” Reyes loved the look of jealousy that colored Sara’s cheeks. She thought he was hers and no one else had the right to look at him the way she did. He hadn’t had anyone look at him like that in a long time. He found he craved it, almost wanting to make up stories to see the look cross her face again. 

Finally, Sara moved to the seat beside him. But he almost wished she wouldn’t have. 

“Uhh, Ryder. I hate to tell you this but…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I smell awful. Blame the people outside the gates.” She slouched in the seat pouting. She had wanted to spend some alone time with the man sitting across from her. He fascinated her in a way no one else in this galaxy had. She wanted to get to know him better but in the mixed company he always shut down. And he wasn’t likely to get intimate with her now but she couldn’t stop the desire to lay eyes on him, to hear his chuckle when something amused him or to hear his voice take on a smooth timber when she flirted with him. 

Reyes stood, holding out his hand. “Come with me.” 

Sara eyed the hand for a moment wondering what he was up to. Surely he didn’t want to walk around Tartarus with a heaping garbage pile, or at least a human who smelled like one. But what harm could come from giving him her hand?

He led her to the door on the other side of the room. She had to admit, she’d always wondered where this led. As far she could tell it shouldn’t even be there. Tartarus was built flush to the cave walls. 

When the door opened, prompted by a password on Reyes’ omni-tool, Sara was slightly surprised to find that there was a metal corridor built into the mountainside. Lights came on as they made their way down the narrow passage. She wondered if this was some kind of escape route for either the Collective or the Outcasts and Reyes just happened to know how to access it. She was about to ask when another door opened and Sara realized they weren’t in some dank cave but an apartment and a rather nice one at that. 

“My home, Sara.” He gestured for her to enter and she complied, taking in all of the furnishings, the collectibles and the very obvious amount of contraband. There were things in his apartment that she never thought she’d see again. Coffee from a favored coffeehouse on the Citadel. Popcorn lying on the counter. Bags of chips in crates along one wall. It was astounding. How had he even been able to get his hands on all of this?

“Let’s get you out of that gear and into something a little more comfortable.” Reyes opened a nearby crate and pulled out a few items of clothing. He was about to hand them off to her when he reconsidered. 

“Ahh, let me show you the restroom and you can take a shower.” He walked her down a short hallway and placed the clothes on top of the counter. 

“Thank you, Reyes. This is nice.” It was all she could think to say. There were a million questions running through her head but none or all of them wanted to come out at once. So she waited for him to exit the room and began stripping off her armor. 

There was a gentle rapping at the door. “Sara, I could have your armor cleaned if you like.”

Hot damn, she thought, “Hell yes! Saves me from having to do it and from stinking up the Tempest.” She slid the door open to hand him the items and paused as Reyes stood staring at her from the doorway. 

She had forgotten that she’d stripped down to her underwear. Making no attempt to cover herself, she pushed the armor into Reyes’ awaiting hands. “Like what you see?” She did a little twirl before closing the door to give him the full view. She didn’t wait to see his reaction, nor did she wish to. This was hardly the ideal way she wanted to present herself to him. She had imagined being with him a million times since their first meeting and that sexy wink as he walked away. Stinky here wasn’t going to get her into his pants or his heart. She wasn’t going to be breaking down any of his barriers today. 

Shaking her head she pulled her panties off and unsnapped her bra. She was ready to get the smell off of her body. She adjusted the temperature of the water to scalding and hopped in. The heat of the shower felt amazing. She could never get the water in the Tempest to get above warm and she didn’t know why. A state of the art ship should be able to give her the healing, red skin after a shower feeling she needed after missions like today. She needed to wash away so much lately and it just wasn’t enough.

Soaping up her hair and body, she realized Reyes didn’t just have the best snacks of the Milky Way, he had contraband everything. Her skin soaked up the moisturizing body wash and her hair actually felt like hair again. That was one thing she didn’t know she would miss. She needed to make sure when she returned to the Nexus that she reminded the scientists what botanical soaps and conditioners were. Beauty products weren’t high on their list but profit was. 

She was enjoying the soothing conditioner when the door to the bathroom opened. She paused, hoping it was just Reyes bringing in a towel for her but when she was able to open her eyes he stood stark naked in front of her. 

She ran her hands through her hair, not knowing what else to do. She hadn’t anticipated that he would join her in the shower, maybe wait until she got out and they’d find his bed and fool around a bit but this was a huge leap in their relationship. They’d only ever kissed and that was brought on by cheesy talk and a good amount of whiskey. 

“Sara, can I just say that, yes, you are gorgeous. From the moment I met you, I’ve liked what I’ve seen.” He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

Sara returned his kiss with fervor. She had wanted this, to be in his arms, to take whatever this was between them to the next level, to see if what they had could move beyond the alcohol-induced night. His tongue still tasked of whiskey. She already knew that was his drink of choice and she remembered him holding a glass while they talked in Tartarus but he held her firmly. There didn’t seem to be enough in his system to cause him to act without thought. 

With her eager hands pulling him closer, he backed her up against the cool wall. She didn’t care. All that mattered was him, his tongue tracing her lips, his hands cupping her breasts and his growing cock pressing into her belly.

She reached between them, wanting to feel the weight of him in her hand, to bring him fully erect. Lightly and slowly she stroked his shaft. She wanted to wrap her lips around him but she couldn’t with his body pressed so firmly into hers. 

Reyes’ fingers traced Sara’s collarbone, the cleft of her jaw, then turned southward to massage her breast, roll her nipple between them, caress her belly. Then, they found her mound. As he stroked her clit, she bucked underneath the weight of his body. He enjoyed feeling the press of her body against his, the way she moved, shivered and sighed with every touch. She was so responsive, letting him know she enjoyed every move he made. He had to have her. 

Lifting her leg, for she was quite flexible, he shifted her into position and lined his cock up with her slick pussy lips but the angle was a little awkward because she was so short. He had a better idea. He lifted her other leg effortlessly. She was so small. It was easy to forget that when she owned every room she entered. Lifting her gave him the right angle and the leverage he needed to slide into her. 

Sara was surprised by Reyes’ strength. He held her, propped against the wall while she wrapped her arms around his neck. As his cock entered her, he began using her weight to bounce her body as he plunged in deep. God, it felt so good to have him inside her, better than she’d imagined. All of her pent up frustration with never having him alone poured out of her with every thrust. Every moment she spent awake at night sailed away with each stroke. 

As she looked into his caramel eyes, they connected on a deeper level. She could see how badly he needed her to need him and he could see how desperately she craved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... Okay, I totally forgot I used this scenario and it will crop up again. The search for Remy and the Cannibals must have stuck with me. So... sorry, I guess...


End file.
